Squidward's Tiki Head Island House
122 Conch 'Street is the house and residence of Squidward Tentacles. Squidward took pride in his house after winning the title of House Fancy Prince from Nicholas Whithers in a competition against his life long rival, Squilliam Fancyson. Also, Squidward's house was the location for the popularBikini Bottom TV show "Squidward's House Party". In one episode, a fish mistakes it for 122 Conch Drive. Squidward's house mouth is a door, but originially, its mouth was closed, and a door rested underneath it. The house's exterior styling is reminiscent of an Easter Island Moai. The ground floor consists of three adjoining rooms; the one at the front being the living room. The living room consists of a bookcase with some of Squidward's jazz records, a couch, coffee table and TV. Behind the living room is the kitchen with a fridge, an island counter, and four cabinets. This is where Squidward cooks. The dining room is off to the side and consists of a round table with chairs and a clamshell chandelier. There is a room off to the side with a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. At the top is a bedroom on the left ear. In here is a canopy bed, a nighstand, and a closet with alarm clocks as seen in "Employee of the Month". Off of the bedroom is a bathroom with a toilet, sink with medicine cabinet, and a jacuzzi tub/shower. Floors Edit First Floor Edit *Kitchen: This is at the Back. Squidward makes food such as cake here. *Dining Room: Next to the Kitchen. This is where Squidward eats meals. This is where he keeps his shell-phone in "House Fancy" *Living Room: Squidward watches TV and enjoys Sundays here. *Toilet: This is where Squidward keeps his "Talking Toilet" and "Talking Toilet Paper". Second Floor Edit *Closet: A closet in Squidward's bedroom. This is where Squidward keeps all of his alarm clocks (seen in "Employee of the Month") *Bedroom: Squidward sleeps in this room. This room can be found on the left ear (at least in "Employee of the Month" it is) *Bathroom: This is where Squidward's bath tub/shower is located, just off of his bedroom. *Gallery: Squidward does his art and plays his clarinet in this room. *Back Room: This room has wallpaper that is easy to peel and is only shown in Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost. Inhabitants Edit *Squidward Tentacles *Clarinet *SpongeBob SquarePants (on occasion) *Patrick Star (on occasion) *Snellie the Snail *Gary Damaged Instances/Losses Edit * '"Bubblestand" - 'His house gets carried really high by a giant bubble, dropping it from high-up causing it to get stuck in the ground with Squidward in it. * '"Plankton!" - 'Being controlled by Plankton, SpongeBob bursts through the walls. * '"Naughty Nautical Neighbors" - 'The house explodes after SpongeBob and Patrick burp. * '"Sandy's Rocket" - 'SpongeBob and Patrick think Squidward is an alien and bag up his belongings, destroying the inside. * '"I Was a Teenage Gary" - 'SpongeBob chases Squidward destroying his house. * '"The Paper" - 'Squidward trades all of his belongings for a piece of paper, including the base structure of his house. He is also seen busting through the side of his house with his shell-cart. * '"Dying for Pie" - 'It was destroyed along with the rest of Bikini Bottom in the explosion. * '"Squidville" - 'SpongeBob and Patrick use their reef blowers to suck up the parts and shooting them out, destroying his house. * '"Christmas Who?" - '''Squidward (as Santa Claus) gave all away his stuff and furniture (even his decorations) to everyone so SpongeBob could be happy. Almost the same as in '''The Paper. * "Shanghaied" - 'Flying Dutchman's anchor hits the side off the house. * '"Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm" - 'It is crushed by the worm, along with the rest of Bikini Bottom * '"Can You Spare a Dime?" - 'Squidward loses his house because he can't afford it after he quits his job. * '"Skill Crane" - 'Squidward gives up the deed to his house while he was trying to win a prize * '"Good Neighbors" - 'Squidward busts his head through the door screaming that "THEY'RE THE WORST NEIGHBORS EVER!!!!!!!!!!" when SpongeBob said if he was going to say something. It then comes alive and destroys Bikini Bottom. * '"Rule of Dumb" - 'Patrick moves his house to make a ferris wheel, destroying the inside and dropping the house into the ground. * '"The Krusty Plate" - 'Same as "Dying for Pie." It was destroyed with the rest of Bikini Bottom and theKrusty Krab with the maximum power. * '"House Fancy" - 'When he was in a hurry, he made SpongeBob vacuum, the vacuum cleaner exploded and the house remodeled. Also, after Patrick used Squidward's bathroom, the toilet crawled out moaning and then died. * '"Giant Squidward" - 'The citizens of Bikini Bottom set up a trap at the house cutting off the top. * '"Squid's Visit" - 'The house caught on fire and was vaporized while Squidward was visiting SpongeBob. It was caused by a casserole in the oven. * '"That Sinking Feeling" - 'This time it wasn't destroyed, it just sunk underground along with the rest of Bikini Bottom. * '"Growth Spout" -''' Mr. Krabs stole some food so he could feed his daughter Pearl. When he left, the house said "Oh well. I needed to loose a little weight anyway". What's interesting to note is that while the house just said "oh well", Squidward was angry about it and tried to call the cops, as it hints that the house isn't as grumpy as Squidward. Also in this episode the kitchen is in an unknown room in an unknown floor. * '''"Enchanted Tiki Dreams" - SpongeBob and Patrick use the house to build Squidward's paradise. * "The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom" - Raarg destroyed the house. * "Sponge-Cano" '- The citizens of Bikini Bottom sacrifice the house to a volcano after the water pipe broke and landed on the volcano. * '"Big Sister Sam" - 'Patrick's sister, Sam throws Squidward's house, removes parts and then chews up the parts into small bullet like rock, blows them out, and destroys his house completely. * '"A Friendly Game" - It was destroyed when SpongeBob and Patrick were looking for their golf balls and making shots where they left it. * "Frozen Face-Off" '- Once again, same as "Dying For Pie." * '"Squid Baby" - A boat files right into the house completely destroying it. Intelligence Edit Squidward's house appears to have a mind of its own. It was assumed so to give a comedic effect. * "The Secret Box" - Tries to peek into Patrick's secret box, then returns to its normal position after SpongeBob & Patrick see it trying to take a peek. * "Good Neighbors" - It comes alive and destroys most of Bikini Bottom, though unlike the other episodes, this is because of the security system Squidward set up going haywire. * "Funny Pants" - It covers it's ears and makes an angry face forSpongeBob crying. * "Growth Spout" - After Mr. Krabs steals food from the house, it says "Oh well, I needed to lose a little weight anyway." * "A Friendly Game" - Same as Funny Pants, but the hands are sand and does not make an angry face. For SpongeBob's alarm at the start. * In a Nick Magazine comic, "House of Squidward", there is a switch buried in the backyard that makes Squidward's house come to life. He grows feet and arms. He is brought to rest when SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward cleverly disguise SpongeBob's house as a woman. Using a microphone and a speaker controlled by SpongeBob, they are able to trick the house into sitting back down in behind the walkway, and then flip the switch to keep Squidward's house from moving. Trivia Edit * There is also a garbage version of Squidward's house only seen in the episode "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful." It was created by SpongeBob and was somehow built under Squidward's actual house. * For some reason, Squidward's house is red during nighttime in most cases. Category:Places Category:Homes Category:Locations